clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Republic English
Free Republic English is the dialect of English used in some of the Free Republics of the USA, respectively. However, Dorkugal does not use it, they use USA English. It differs from USA English in many ways, including spelling and vocabulary. Spelling in Free Republic English * Some Free Rep words ending in "re" end in "er" when written in AntarcticanEnglish. Examples: centre becomes center - litre becomes liter - metre becomes meter. * Some Free Repupblic words ending in "our" end in "or" when written in USA English. Examples: colour becomes color - favour becomes favor - honour becomes honor. * Some words spelled with "ph" are instead spelled with an "f". Example: Sulfur is the USA spelling of Sulphur. * Some words in Antarctican English use "z" where "s" is used in FR English. Example: colonization is the USA spelling of colonisation. Simpler Spelling Differences Free Republic - USA * Colour - Color * Centre - Center * Neighbour - Neighbor * Artefact - Artifact * Sulphur - Sulfur * Aluminium - Aluminum * Tyre - Tire * Analyse - Analyze * Enrolment - Enrollment * Catalogue - Catalog * Encyclopaedia - encylopedia * Manoeuvre - maneuver * Cheque - Check * Draught - Draft * Pyjamas - Pajamas * Programme - Program * Plough - plow * Dreamt - dreamed * Forecasted - Forecast (As in "to forecast", verb) * Strived - Strove Vocabulary in Free Republic English In Free Republic English, "dock" refers to the water in the space between two "piers" or "wharfs". In USA English, the "pier" or "wharf" could be called a "dock", and the water between would be a "slip". Some simpler differences: Free Republic - USA English * accelerator - throttle * autumn - fall * biscuit - cookie * bonnet - hood (of a car) * boot - trunk (of a car) * caravan - trailer, mobile home * chips - fries * courgette - zucchini * crisps - chips * face flannel - washcloth * flat - apartment * football - soccer * garden - yard * handbag - purse * jumper - sweater * lift - elevator * lorry - truck * manual gearbox - stick shift * metro, underground, tube - subway * motorway - freeway * mum - mom * nappy - diaper * number plate - license plate * pavement - sidewalk * pram - stroller * petrol - gas or gasoline * post - mail, mailbox * railway - railroad * shifting - moving * shopping trolley - shopping cart * surname - last name * take-away - take-out * tap - faucet * trousers - pants * to let - to rent * torch - flashlight * tram - streetcar Trivia *Free Republic English is a parody of British English and Antarctican English is a parody of American English. *In Amery Island, they have their own language known as "Amery Island English". They use the same grammar and spelling like Free Republic English, but the vocabulary is following the Antarctican English. * UnitedTerra speak Free Republic English, but call it "TerraLish". Category:Language